


Drabble Dump (Transformers)

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a few drabble fics I put together. Nothin’ much.





	1. Foolish Type of Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a mistake: Hints of Ratchet/?

_"It's alright! I'm an emergency vehicle!"_ _  
_

_"How's it hummin'?"_

_"Melted... Now_ there's  _a concept."_

_"Yet you seem to have no problem endangering ours! Just ask Cliffjumper! Oh, I forgot! He couldn't be here today!"_

_"I am your doctor of doom!"_

I did something foolish and unforgivable. I thought my duty was clear... Because I was impatient. I had learned an important lesson: One cannot choose a destiny. The destiny chooses them. I had tried to keep myself under control, but I couldn't. I don't think I had wanted to. It felt so good. No wonder Megatron loved the power...

But I know I'm not Megatron.


	2. Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lost each other, but found their way back: Hints of Optimus Prime/Ratchet (Friendship)

“I owe you an explanation…” Optimus began, feeling guilty. Ratchet glared at him. “Yeah, you do.” Optimus took a deep breath as Ratchet yelled at him. “Six years. _Six fraggin’ years,_ and I find out you’re alive because I _stumbled_ upon you!”

“I’m sorry I left without a proper goodbye… I-I’m sorry I left at all… If there was any other way, I would have taken it, I swear! And I-”

“Shut up!” Ratchet interrupted, wrapping his arms around his friend, squeezing his optics shut. Optimus’ optics widened in surprise, and softened as his helm caught up. He smiled and hugged Ratchet back. “I missed you, old friend, and I promise I’ll never leave again.”


	3. Doctor to Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s always hard to learn something new: Hints of June/Ratchet (Friendship)

June sighed as Ratchet struggled with the X-ray. “How the slag do you work this thing?” he growled in frustration.

“I told you thirty times already!” June pointed out, her hands on her hips. “If you can’t figure it out, then we’re gonna have to end the session for the day.”

Ratchet looked relieved. “Can we?”

“No. keep practicing.”


	4. Why Primes Don't Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all: Hints of Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Arcee/Jack (Friendship)

The Autobots had just finished a scouting mission which just so happens to have turned into a big fight over energon. Arcee looked around. Everyone was havin’ a good time… Everyone except for-

“Hey Arcee?” Arcee looked down to see her human partner. “Where’s Optimus?”

“Went for a drive. Primes don’t party.” Jack gave her a confused looked. “Really Why?” Arcee froze as the memory hit her.

_“Yee-haa! Heya, Ratchet! I think I can see the base from up here!” Optimus Prime called, clinging onto a pole. Ratchet looked like he was going to burst._

_“OPTIMUS FRAGGIN’ PRIME! GET YOUR SLAGGED AFT DOWN HERE THIS SECOND OR PRIMUS HELP ME, I WILL BRING IT DOWN FOR YOU. AND I PROMISE YOU IT. WON’T. BE. PRETTY. DO YOU HEAR ME? **DO YOU HEAR ME?!?”** the medic roared._

Arcee shuddered. “Umm… Doctor’s orders…” she mumbled. Jack gave her a strange look.


	5. Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two goes, one comes back. And it's the one who didn't whom was important: Hints of Knock Out/Breakdown

Knock Out watched, smirking as Dreadwing came through the ground bridge, covered in cuts and dents.

"Whoa. Did you guys have a fight with Airachnid or something?"

Dreadwing only glared. "Shut the groundbridge," he growled. Knock Out froze in his place. "What?"

"Nobody else is coming."

Knock Out stared at Dreadwing, unmoving. "D-did you find any part of him?" he asked, quietly, hoping.

"No. There was nothing left," Dreadwing responded a little more softly.

"Oh..."


	6. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s okay to receive help once in a while: Hints of Optimus Prime/Ratchet (Friendship)

Ratchet was surprised. He expected to be out cold after today. First, Bulkhead stumbled upon his own pedes and managed to fall face first, taking a tool that Ratchet needed. Then, Arcee decided to disobey orders again, ending up with a gash on her hip, Bumblebee was in need of a needed checkup, Smokescreen got stuck in one of the walls while messing with his new ‘toy’, damaging some of his systems, and Optimus battled Megatron.

After a long day, all he wanted with recharge, but he was completely restless. His servos needed something to hold. They had always been sensitive. He shifted to his side, but was soon lying on his back again. After a few klicks, he sat up and sighed in defeat. He heard Optimus stir. “Ratchet?” Oh, yes. Ratchet’s roommate. Their base was so small that they had to share berthrooms. 

“Hmm?” Ratchet answered, servo on his helm, just above his brow wings. “Is there a problem, old friend?” Ratchet stretched, his old limbs cracking. “Not really. I’m having trouble recharging.”

“Would you like me to lay down with you for a while?”

“Sure.”

Ratchet scooted over and laid back down as the Prime crawled in. As soon as they settled in, Ratchet purred and nuzzled Optimus’ windshield, burying his face into the other’s chassis. In return, strong arms wrapped around him.

“Thank you,” Ratchet sighed, his white and red frame getting used to the warmth of the other’s. “Any time, old friend. Any time.”


	7. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard to understand someone who’s different: Hints of Rung/Rodimus Prime (Mild Friendship)

Rung never like Rodimus… He was a showoff, and too fast for his own good. He wasn’t smart; he’d just rush into battle like he wouldn’t get injured, and the next second, he’s in the medbay, wondering why Ratchet’s yelling at him.

Rung would never say this, but Rodimus seemed friendlier then expected. Rung knew he wouldn’t get along with him the first time he met him, but when the dork became a Prime, he began to respect the kid.

Maybe it was because of the light in his optics. Maybe it was because he was blind. Maybe… Just maybe…

It was just because he never saw what a great Autobot Rodimus Prime was…


	8. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So don't you worry your pretty little mind. People throw rocks at things that shine: Hints of Starscream/Megatron

Starscream watched his lord carefully. Slender hips, bright optics, strong chest... Megatron was beautiful. But the Seeker knew the warlord hated him. Nothing could change that. Nothing.

But still, Starscream wanted to impress Megatron. Show him what he was worth. Get his attention. But that was impossible... Everyone knew that Megatron didn't have a spark. That's why he started this war in the first place. It wasn't fare... 

It wasn't fare.


	9. This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear blue water. High Tide came and brought you in. Skies grew darker. Currents swept you out again: Hints if Knock Out/Breakdown

Everyone lost someone during the war. Some more painful than others. But Knock Out was sure nobody felt like this. It hurt. It hurt like the Pit fire itself.

Breakdown was Knock Out's spark, life, hope, and faith. Only a few words ran through the medic's helm as he sat in a medbay's corner, helm resting on his knees:

 

"I don't want to be a scientist anymore!"


End file.
